


B&E Vibes

by inouken



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inouken/pseuds/inouken
Summary: A ficlet based on a tumblr gifset where Gob and Michael have an argument, then get exactly what they want.





	B&E Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my and [zaxal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal)'s [Corruption AU](https://alivingsaint.tumblr.com/tagged/corruption-au). The ficlet can work as a standalone, though. Thanks, [andithil](), for the awesome beta, as always. <3

Michael wasn’t—surprised, really, when Gob didn’t answer. Less than ten minutes ago Gob had been sputtering mad in a way that had almost felt nostalgic. There’d been the blind accusations, the clenched fists, the full force of his body hitting Michael as he’d barreled him to the floor.

Getting lost in that, in the familiarity of tussling out their problems, was still easier than it ever should’ve become. But insults turned quickly to neutered curses now. Their punches didn’t land, like they were pretenses for every desperate touch they couldn’t keep to themselves if they wanted to.

It’d been a relief, to be honest, going from being at each other’s throats to baring them as they’d made a mess of the surrounding rug. Michael had figured Gob would be proud of that at least. Michael sure was, if only because he knew they could afford the luxury.  

Thank god for the hideous thing being white.

He shifted onto his side, trying not to take offense when Gob didn’t likewise turn to face him.

“You still mad about me getting mad?” he asked.

“Maybe.”

Well, Michael had seen that coming. He shouldered even closer, trailing a hand over Gob’s arm. “Kinda hoped the whole spontaneous sex thing might’ve smoothed things out a little.”

“Yeah?” Gob said. “Well, too bad I’ve had better, then. Right here, in fact.”

“Yeah, no, you haven’t.”

That finally won him a look. A really defiant look, which Gob stubbornly refused to break as Michael raised his eyebrows at him.

“Okay, fine, I haven’t,” Gob said. “But for an old bag? She was wild in the sack. Didn’t even make it to the bed sometimes.”

“Because of the vertigo?” Michael suggested drily.

“She was just eager,  _Michael,_ ”Gob said. “Then she’d fall and ruin the mood for hours. But she took care of me later. Yes, she did.”

“Uh-huh. That’s real sweet,” Michael lied through his teeth. The absolute last thing he wanted to think about right now was his brother’s past entanglement with Lucille 2. Unfortunately, the reminders had been non-stop ever since they’d needed to let themselves into her apartment. The mission had been simple on paper—retrieve the evidence she had against the company, five to ten minutes tops. Except, oh right, the only hiding places Gob had actually been familiar with were the ones that housed her sex toys.

“Listen,” Michael said, “maybe we should get back on track here. Can you think of any other possible places that she might’ve stashed those papers?”

Gob looked thoughtful for all of half a second. “Not really. Didn’t come here to  _work_  work, if you know what I mean. Might’ve worked her out though, real—”

“Thanks, I got it,” Michael snapped, sitting upright. He heard Gob shift beside him, but wasn’t expecting it when his brother’s voice suddenly murmured in his ear.

“You’re not jealous, are you, Michael?”

“God, get over yourself.” Michael jerked back with a scowl. “You know, if you’d just admitted earlier that you don’t have a freaking clue where those documents are, we could’ve saved ourselves a whole lot of time and trouble.”

“I mean, it was worth a shot, right?” Gob shrugged. “Besides, how else was I gonna get you in here to see the goods?”

Michael’s brain stumbled to a halt. He stared at Gob, unblinking. “Come again?”

“You know, her  _stash_ ,” Gob said significantly. “There’s this one called the Magic Wand… Good God, Mikey, it’s no wonder she can’t stand straight if she’s using  _that_  all day.” He laughed, then sobered immediately as he grabbed ahold of Michael’s arm. “We need that wand, Michael.  _I_ need that wand. We need to find it, and you need to use it on me—”

Michael yanked his arm back, but Gob scrambled to latch on, using the weight of his body like a goddamn rock.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Gob gasped. “Wait, I—I promise I’ll bust my balls looking for those papers. As soon as we’re done, I swear it. Just, Jesus, Michael—the way she’d shake—”

“ _Gob_ —” Michael warned.

“You could buzz me outta my  _skull_.”

Michael froze at the image of Gob shuddering, restless and growing frantic with the loss of his control. He couldn’t help but smirk at that. “You’d want me to?” he asked, feigning indifference.

Gob nodded fast and hard.

“All right,” Michael said, “but on two conditions. One, we search for the papers now. And two, we’re gonna buy our own Magic Wand, okay? For whenever and  _wherever_ we want it.” He let that last one sink in real well.

“ _Michael,_ ” Gob said with a smirk of his own.

“We got a deal, then?”

“Yeah,” Gob said. “I’ll shake on that all right.”

“Oh, I know.” Michael took his hand and grinned. “Though I doubt that’s all you’ll do.”


End file.
